Short Story
by SH16
Summary: Cerita-cerita pendek antara pasangan Aomine dan Kagami Yah intinya tentang hal yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka
1. Stomach ache

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : Aomine x Kagami**

**WARNING! Konten mengandung unsur yaoi, shonen ai**

.  
.

.

Aomine dan Kagami menyudahi perkelahian mereka. Buka berkelahi seperti pukul memukul atau saling menendang, berkelahi mereka itu lebih terfokuskan pada pertandingan basket. Beginilah hubungan kekasih jika keduanya bodoh dan memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi setinggi gunung Everest. Hanya karna mendiskusikan bagaimana posisi tidur yang baik dan benar keduanya langsung berkelahi. Awalnya sih memang mereka saling adu jotos namun, saat manik _ruby _Kagami tak sengaja melihat sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak diatas lantai rumahnya akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tanding basket.

Pertandingan yang sejak awal terlihat panas itu mulai menarik perhatian anak-anak yang memang biasanya bermain di sekitaran lapangan basket umum tersebut. Yang awalnya hanya segelintir penonton berubah menjadi puluhan orang yang saling bersorak untuk mendukung Kagami ataupun Aomine. Saat mendapatkan hasil yang seri para penonton berharap untuk mendapatkan pertunjukan yang lebih namun, Kagami yang sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan perutnya sejak pagi lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dipinggir lapangan.

Aomine tanpa banyak bicara segera berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman dingin dan membeli dua buah minuman untuknya dan Kagami. Dengan santai ia melempar satu botol pada Kagami yang langsung ditangkap oleh pria berkepala merah gelap tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Aomine sambil mendudukan bokongnya disamping Kagami.

Kagami meneguk setengah isi botolnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Aku tidak tau, perutku terasa tak enak sejak pagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang melilit."

Kedua alis Aomine naik saat mendengarnya. "Kau mau buang air besar?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses memutuskan tali kesabaran Kagami yang tipis seperti gulali. Dengan kesal ia menjitak kepala Aomine dan pulang kembali ke apartemennya, meninggalkan pria hitam yang sedang merengek sambil mengusak kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Kagami menaruh bola basketnya diatas lantai dan membuka bajunya saat ia sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, diikuti oleh Aomine yang tanpa malu masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu rumah Kagami. Aomine juga ikut membuka kausnya dan membuangnya keatas lantai sebelum jatuh berbaring diatas sofa dan menyalakan tv.

"Hei, jangan mengotori rumahku." omel Kagami saat melihat baju Aomine yang sudah tergeletak diatas lantai.

Setelah mendengar omelan itu Aomine kembali mengambil bajunya sambil mencibir diam-diam, walau begitu Kagami tetap bisa mendengar cibiran Aomine. Melihat kelakuan kekasihnya seperti itu Kagami hanya bisa menghela napas.

Kagami mengambil handuknya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah bertanding melawan Aomine baju Kagami basah kuyup seperti diguyur hujan, ia tak suka jika ia berlama-lama dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Keran menyala dan mulai megisi bak mandi yang kosong dengan air hangat. Kagami memilih untuk mencuci muka dan membersihkan tubuhnya sambil menunggu bak mandi penuh sebelum masuk kedalamnya. Saat sedang mencuci rambutnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Aomine yang sudah telanjang bulat dengan handuknya yang tersampir dibahunya. Haln itu sukses mengejutkan Kagami dan membuat sampo masuk kedalam matanya.

"Aomine sialan! Aduh perih!" rengek Kagami sambil mencari-cari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan air.

Aomine yang melihat kejadian itu segera berjalan dan mengambil _shower_, ia menyalakan kerannya dan mengarahkan kucuran air dari _shower _tersebut kewajah Kagami. Setelah semua sabun terbilas habis Kagami baru bisa membuka matanya. Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan wajah Aomine yang sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Uwah!" jerit Kagami, tanpa sengaja memukul wajah Aomine dengan botol sampo disampingnya.

"Sakit brengsek!" jerit Aomine sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena tamparan botol sampo, terlebih lagi Kagami memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku kira kau hantu!" jerit Kagami, "Kau berwara hitam, jadi kukira ada iblis dihadapanku."

Aomine menatap tajam Kagami, dan tatapan itu sukses membuat Kagami tersentak.

"A-Apa?" tanya Kagami dengan perasaan penuh was-was, takut Aomine akan melompat kearahnya.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka Aomine lebih memilih untuk mandi ketimbang berurusan dengan Kagami. Hei, bukankah ini terlalu aneh? Kenapa dia tak membalas?

Kagami memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, lagipula ia sedang tak ingin bertengkar karna perutnya terasa semakin tak nyaman. Ia berjalan menuju bak mandi yang sudah terisi penuh air, mematikan kerannya lalu masuk kedalamnya, membiarkan otot-otot tubuhnya relax saat menyentuh air hangat. Aomine yang juga sudah selesai mandi segera menyusul masuk kedalam bak mandi, ia memilih posisi dibelakang Kagami dan memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

Perhatian yang sangat jarang Aomine lakukan ini benar-benar membuat Kagami salah tingkah. Ia yakin saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah seperti warna rambutnya, salah, bukan hanya wajahnya saja, telinga dan lehernya ikut berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Kau kenapa? Kepanasan?" tanya Aomine saat melihat sekujur telinga dan leher Kagami memerah.

"T—Tidak! Bu—bukan!" bantah Kagami.

"Hmm, yasudah." Aomine memeluk Kagami semakin erat.

Uh—oh, Kagami bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi seperti ini bagus juga, Kagami suka saat Aomine memperlakukannya seperti ini dan tidak mengajaknya berkelahi. _Well _sebaiknya ia menikmati momen ini sebelum Aomine berubah menjadi Aomine yang biasanya.

Kagami menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Aomine, membuat Aomine terkejut akan tingkahnya. Tentu saja ia akan terkejut, Kagami bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka dengan perasaannya sama seperti dirinya. Awalnya Aomine mengira jika Kagami akan melepas pelukannya dan pergi keluar, namun yang seperti ini bagus juga. Ia merasa senang saat melihat Kagami bermanja padanya.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Aomine malu-malu.

Kedua alis Kagami terangkat. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Manusia hitam yang egois ini mengkhawatrikan dirinya?

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Aomine lagi sambil mengelus perut Kagami.

Kagami menatap wajah Aomine dengan kedua alis terangkat dan wajah yang penuh akan rasa tak percaya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku khawatir kau tau." ucap Aomine dengan wajah merah sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Seketika saat itu juga tawa Kagami meledak. Ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat Aomine yang seperti ini.

Aomine yang malu semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Jangan tertawa!"

Namun apa daya, Kagami tak bisa menghentikan tawanya hingga membuat perutnya semakin melilit dan terasa sakit. Karna tak bisa menampung rasa malunya lagi, Aomine memilih untuk keluar dari bak mandi dan pergi. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dan melilit anduk di bangian pinggangnya, sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar mandi Kagami memanggilnya.

"Hei Aomine."

Aomine menengokkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Kagami yang memeluk kedua kakinya, kepalanya sedikit miring kebawah dan ia tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Wajah Aomine spontan berubah warna menjadi merah. Buru-buru ia segera keluar kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Kagami yang melihat itu terkekeh gemas. Daripada perutnya, saat ini hatinya terasa lebih sakit karna rasa senang dan bahagia yang tumpah memenuhinya. Ia bersyukur Aomine yang menjadi kekasihnya walau terkadang ia kewalahan menghadapi sifat kekanakan pria itu.

Disisi lain, dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Aomine menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Walau wajahnya tak terlihat namun, saat ini telinganya berwarna merah mengalahkan warna kulitnya yang gelap.

"Sialan, kalau dia tak sakit aku sudah membawanya ketas kasur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dulu untuk cerita ini, maaf kalau terkesan OOC karna saya sudah lupa feeling menulis cerita ini (T-T)**

**Sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya**

**Baibai~**


	2. Pleasant Feeling

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : Aomine x Kagami**

**WARNING! Konten mengandung unsur yaoi, shonen ai**

.  
.

.

Malam ini ayah Kagami tak pulang. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, pria itu lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya mencari uang ketimbang menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya. _Well_ Kagami sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, dari kecil ayahnya memang menuntutnya untuk bersikap mandiri. Walau begitu… rasa kesepian selalu muncul jika ia sendirian di rumah yang sepi ini.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pikiran yang dapat melukai hatinya. Selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya, Kagami membawa semua piring kotor kedalam bak cuci dan mencucinya, baru setelah itu ia pergi menonton tv. Matanya tak bisa fokus pada acara yang saat ini sedang disiarkan, pikirannya terus menyita perhatiannya tanpa henti.

Karna tak nyaman Kagami mematikan tv dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha memaksakan dirinya tertidur walaupun ia belum mengantuk. Setidaknya dengan tidur ia bisa melupakan semuanya.

Dering ponsel yang berada didalam kantong celana mengejutkan Kagami. Ia berharap jika sang ayah lah yang menghubunginya namun, ia malah mendapati nama Aomine terpampang jelas dilayar. Karna malas menjawab orang tak penting Kagami lebih memlih untuk membiarkan panggilan tersebut dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Saat dering ponselnya berhenti Kagami menghela napas lega, akhirnya ia bisa kembali istirahat tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Selang satu jam Kagami masih belum bisa tertidur. Matanya saat ini terbuka lebar memandangi langit-langit apartemennya. Apa jika tidak tidur dikasur ia tak bisa terlelap? Kalau begitu lebih baik ia pindah ke kamar. Saat Kagami baru melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba saja suara bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring.

Awalnya Kagami hendak mengabaikan bel tersebut, ia beranggapan jika yang menekan bel tersebut hanyalah tetangganya yang suka mabuk dan salah memencet bel rumah. Namun saat pencetan bel berubah menjadi gedoran kencang, dengan tergesa-gesa Kagami segera berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Kagami sedikit emosi. Siapa yang tidak emosi jika pintu rumahnya digedor seperti sedang ada kebakaran? Dia bisa di marahi para tetangga tau.

Tak ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Lima menit sudah berlalu namun orang yang ada didepan pintu masih juga tak bersuara. Saat Kagami memutuskan untuk mengabaikan orang yang berada dibalik pintu sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba saja telinganya mendengar sebuah suara.

"Aku."

Langkah Kagami terhenti. Ia mengenal suara itu, suara _baritone_ milik orang yang sangat suka membuat emosinya memuncak tiap kali mereka bertemu, suara milik pria yang memiliki ego setinggi langit dan tak tau malu itu, suara… milik pria yang selalu membuat perasaan Kagami campur aduk tiap kali bertemu…

Akhirnya Kagami berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, manik _ruby_nya melihat wajah Aomine yang penuh emosi.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku?"

Kagami diam saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia hanya menunduk, merasa jika kedua kakinya yang memakai sandal rumah lebih menarik ketimbang wajah Aomine.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh, hati Kagami terasa dicubit saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa pria dihadapannya selalu peka tiap kali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya?

"Kenapa kau kemari?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Kagami.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia juga bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

"Kalau kau tak memiliki urusan yang penting lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Saat Kagami hendak menutup pintu tiba-tiba saja Aomine menahannya. Pria itu terlihat sangat canggung dan ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Selamat malam." Kagami kembali mencoba menutup pintunya namun Aomine kembali menahannya.

"Karna aku ingin mertemu denganmu?" jawab jujur pria berkulit _tan _itu.

Kagami menggigit bibirnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Aomine. Kenapa tiap kali hatinya terasa buruk pria ini selalu muncul diahadapannya? Apa ia tak memiliki kerjaan selain mengganggu dirinya?

"Aku ingin melihat kau marah." lanjut Aomine.

Seketika mood Kagami jatuh drastic. "Lebih baik kau pulang, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar." usir Kagami namun, bukan namanya Aomine jika menuruti perkataan Kagami.

Aomine membuka pintu rumah Kagami dan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, mengabaikan Kagami yang sudah menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh emosi. Akhirnya, pria berambut merah gelap itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, kenapa dirumahmu tidak ada orang?" tanya Aomine sambil melihat-lihat ke seisi rumah.

"Ayahku itu orang sibuk, tidak seperti kau."

"Kau menganggap aku pengangguran?" tanya Aomine tak terima.

"Kalau kau orang sibuk kau takkan berada disini." jawab Kagami pedas.

Aomine mendekati Kagami dan menarik bahunya kasar. Ya, dia memang sengaja mengajak Kagami berkelahi. Namun reaksi yang Kagami berikan malah membuat emosi Aomine menghilang, tergantikan dengan perasaan khawatir. Pria berambut merah itu hanya diam dan menatap kosong manik _navy blue_ Aomine. Kagami segera menepis kasar tangan Aomine yang berada dibahunya dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan kau boleh pulang." ucap Kagami sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Aomine memandang kamar yang tertutup itu. Dengan kesal ia melepas lalu melempar jaketnya keatas lantai.

"_Shit_!"

Kagami menghela napas saat ia sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Dengan malas ia berjalan kearah kasur dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sana. Rasa nyaman mulai melingkupi tubuhnya, kantuk mulai datang menghampiri dan membuat Kagami sedikit terlelap, hingga tiba-tiba saja saura pintu kamarnya yang dibanting terbuka membuat Kagami kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"_Aho_mine! Kau tau aku berusaha untuk tidur bukan?!" bentak Kagami sambil mengusap matanya yang terasa gatal

"Kau… berani-beraninya kau tertidur saat aku disini." Aomine berjalan menghampiri Kagami.

Pria berkulit _tan _itu berhenti tepat disamping kasur Kagami, ia menatap Kagami sesaat sebelum ikut naik keatas kasur dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Emosi Kagami saat melihat perilaku Aomine yang semena-mena.

"Hei, kalau kau mau tidur lebih baik kau pulang!" bentak Kagami namun dihiraukan oleh Aomine.

Aomine sudah memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur sedangkan Kagami, ia masih menatap Aomine penuh emosi.

"Terserah." ucap Kagami kesal.

Kagami hendak beranjak dari atas kasur dan pindah kekamar ayahnya yang kosong namun, Aomine malah menarik tangannya dan membuatnya kembali terbaring diatas kasur.

"Lepas!" titah Kagami, dan seperti biasa, Aomine mengabaikannya.

Kagami berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Aomine namun ia gagal. Semakin kencang ia meronta semakin kencang juga genggaman tangan Aomine, hingga akhirnya Aomine menarik Kagami mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau bilang kau mau tidur, sekarang lebih baik kau diam dan tidur." ucap Aomine sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kagami masih terus meronta hingga tenaganya habis dan ia hanya bisa diam didalam pelukan Aomine. Ia benci ini, disaat perasaannya sedang buruk pria ini selalu melakukan hal yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Jika terus seperti ini Kagami akan merasa dirinya lemah. Ia tak bisa seperti itu, ayahnya mendidiknya untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri, bukan menjadi anak yang lemah hanya karna sebuah pelukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Aomine sambil memandang wajah Kagami.

Menangis? Siapa yang menangis? Kenapa ia berkata— oh… Kagami merasakan air mengalir dari kelopak matanya saat tangannya menyentuh pipinya.

Aomine mendekatkan wajah Kagami pada dadanya dan memeluknya erat. "Menangislah."

Seperti sebuah mantra, kalimat yang diucapkan Aomine benar-benar ampuh. Air mata Kagami mengalir semakin deras, begitu pula dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin kencang.

Tanpa banyak bicara Aomine terus mengelus puggung Kagami. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kagami namun, menurutnya jika kau kesal lebih baik dikeluarkan, begitupula jika kau merasa sedih. Biarlah bajunya basah, setidaknya orang yang ia cintai bisa merasa nyaman saat berada didalam pelukannya. Pengorbanan kecil tidak ada artinya jika bisa melihat senyuman kembali muncul diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ucap Kagami disela-sela isak tangisnya. "Aku tak terbiasa dengan Aomine yang baik dan lembut seperti ini, aku lebih terbiasa dengan Aomine yang penuh emosi dan memiliki ego yang tinggi."

Aomine terkekeh saat mendengarnya. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami sambil menatap bingung Aomine. Tangisnya perlahan berhenti, digantikan dengan rasa penasaran.

Aomine tersenyum, "Aku tak bisa memancing emosi orang yang aku sayangi jika ia sedang sedih."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Kagami melongo. "Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kagami sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Aomine.

Aomine menggertakan giginya, menahan rasa malu. "Sial, kau malah memutuskan _flow_nya!"

Kagami terkekeh saat melihat wajah malu Aomine. "Terimakasih." ucap Kagami sambil balas memeluk tubuh Aomine lalu terlelap.

Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar kalimat yang Kagami ucapkan. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sesak dan berdebar tak karuan. Pria dihadapannya itu selalu sukses membuat sifat yang selalu Aomine sembunyikan keluar. Jika saja saat ini Kagami tidak memejamkan matanya mungkin saja saat ini ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Yah, mungkin hal itu untuk lain waktu saja.

"Selamat malam." ucapnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kagami sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Next~


End file.
